Dryoid
Dryoid is Hydron's Mechanical Bakugan. Information Description Dryoid is a warrior-like Mechanical Bakugan, that resembles Robotallion, with more streamlined armor. Dryoid has wrist gauntlets that can be used as vulcans or sword projectors. It also consits of a cannon on it's back that is also it's sword Murasame Blade. The blade changes color or gets a new feature on it with the activation of his fusion abilites. Also, his body armor changes color after combining its Fusion Abilities. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In episode 28, Dryoid was first seen when Prince Hydron battles Baron. He crushed Baron easily even though Baron tried his best. After defeating Baron, Prince Hydron took the Haos attribute energy from Ancient Nemus. He next appears when Hydron and Shadow Prove battles Marucho, Minx Elfin and Preyas. Hydron and Shadow Prove get the Aquos Energy from Minx Elfin, but lost to Preyas. At the Mother Palace, Dryoid fought Cross Dragonoid and Magma Wilda and loses. It was damaged by Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. After Volt defected from the Vexos out of spite for the Alternative, Hydron and Dryoid battled against him and Boriates, and lost but Hydron sent Volt to another dimension. Hydron and Dryoid battled against Lync and Aluze after Lync was found having a copy of the alternative data. After an intense battle, it won and succeeded in badly overpowering Aluze. Afterwards he was upgraded. Dryoid helps Hydron battle against Zenoheld, At first it wins a battle, but is badly outmatched after Zenoheld uses the Assail-Farbros Formation (but Hydron still puts up bit of a fight with Gaia Reflector), and is defeated. Dryoid helps Hydron escape from prison as well as the blast from the Alternative System, and may join Hydron in fighting the Alternative System with the Resistance. ; Ability Cards * Knuckle Vulcan: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Ray Blade: Adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Mars Shield: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and adds 200 Gs to Dryoid. * Murasame Arrow: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Land Shutter: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Dryoid. * Murasame Blade: Adds 300 Gs to Dryoid * Trance Sword: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Assail Speed: Dryoid becomes hyper mobile and the opponent cannot use it's abilities. * Gaia Reflector: Reflects the opponent's ability, and throws it back with three times its original power. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Shoo Dragonfly: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Geki Dust Barrier (Geki Grip Demon): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent, and adds 300 Gs to Dryoid * Restu Lightning: Adds 400 Gs to Dryoid. * Double Caliber: Adds 600 Gs to Dryoid. Trivia *Dryoid is one of the two Bakugan that has more than one fusion ability. The other is Neo Dragonoid. *It is, as of episode 49, the first Bakugan to defeat Farbros in a battle and hold his own against Assail-Farbros (using Gaia Reflector).The others are Helios MK2 and Rex Vulcan. Gallery Anime dihc.jpg|Dryoid in Hydron's case File:Dyrad_closed.jpg|Dryoid in Ball Form (closed) File:Dyrad_open.jpg|Dryoid in Ball Form (open) File:Dryad00.jpg|Dryoid in Bakugan Form dryoidswrdhds.jpg|Dryoid using Murasame Blade dub2.jpg dusf.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Shoo Dragonfly drsa.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Geki Dust Barrier durl.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Restu Lightning ddryd.jpg|Dryoid using fusion ability Double Caliber dryoid249.jpg|Dryoid using ability Gaia Reflector Abdbd.jpg|Dryoid damaging Aluze dryoidapprnc.jpg|Dryoid being summoned 020.PNG Dvf.jpg|Dryoid versus Assail Farbros drds.jpg|Dryoid ddf.jpg udr.jpg|Dryoid combining three of his Fusion Abilites File:Dryad01.jpg|Dryoid scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet hydr.jpg|Dryoid and Hydron on Intermission Screen Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology